The present invention relates to a wrap spring device, and in particular, a wrap spring device that is immersed in a water-based solution. Wrap spring devices allow variable connection between an input and an output with the control of the wrap spring. For example, the wrap spring can be controlled to alternatively allow it to wrap down onto input and output hubs and to allow it to wrap open off of the input or output hub.
In some designs, an oil or grease-based material is used in or around the wrap spring device to better dissipate heat and provide lubricity. However, some applications needing this additional cooling and lubricity cannot use these oil or grease-based materials. Furthermore, existing devices are not configured to operate properly in water or glycol-based liquids that could provide said cooling and lubricity. For these and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.